The Light Within
by Cynnelle
Summary: Taken against their will to a new dimension where magic is illegal, the Saiyans must find a way back home. They meet Minako, who is somehow related to the Saiyans, and together they face a world of restriction and prejudice. They'll have to learn what it means to be a family and escape to their universe, which will be more challenging than they could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Minako woke up with a start, gasping for breath and the feeling of cold sweat running down her back. She clutched her pajama shirt as she tried to calm herself. She had that dream again. A shaky hand brushed away a long strand of gold hair. Her blue eyes closed as she thought about her dream.

In this dream, she was surrounded by tall buildings with different colored lights illuminating the streets, coloring the dark pavement. There was another girl walking beside her. She also had long blond hair, with two side-bun ponytail - an odd style that indeed suited her - and had caring eyes. The girl turned to her and said something. Minako struggled to hear. ' _What did you say?_ ' she asked the girl. Before the girl could repeat, there was an explosion.

Buildings in front of them lost its structure and starting crumbling to the ground. Ahead of them, dozens of people were running in their direction. All Minako could do was stare as a shockwave of rubble and dust made its way towards them. She turned to look at the girl beside her to find that she was no longer there. She called out the girl's name frantically, trying to locate her. Not knowing which direction, she ran towards the danger, bumping into the crowd of screaming people. She prayed the girl was alright.

Then, Minako saw something above her. A dark shadow with demon wings. She froze in terror as she realized who this being was. ' _How could this be?_ ' she thought to herself. Chaos stared directly back at her, spotting her directly in the sea of people. She watched in horror as Chaos raised its hand, dark energy filling its palm. With a sinister smile, Chaos tossed the dark energy at her. All Minako could think before she died was how she had failed to protect the girl. The girl who was Princess Serenity.

She turned on her lamp on the night table and walked across the room. She stood in front of a long mirror and criticized herself. She looked the same as she did in her previous life.

In this new life, Minako was now 16 years old. Still a girl but maturing into adulthood. Her breasts were fuller, her hips wider, but it was her eyes that changed the most ever since she started to remember her previous. The look of regret and sorrow were always present. She glared at her reflection, feeling the self-hate resurface.

She went to the window and gazed at the stars. She touched the Anma armband on her arm absentmindedly. She was never reborn on Earth, instead, she was in a different dimension altogether called Nexus. She never knew her parents. Her mother died giving birth to her and she had no clue who her father was. All she knows from her lineage is that one or both of them must have had powerful Mana. Mana is magic in this dimension. The amount of Mana is directly related on how powerful the magic will be and any level of Mana is strictly forbidden. Every newborn is tested for traces of Mana. If any were found, they attach an Anti-Mana or Anma armband to keep the power at bay.

She remained at the orphanage as there is nowhere for her to go. It wasn't until yesterday that some officials came to talk to the headmaster. They had found a race called Saiyans in another dimension that was identical to half her DNA.

Minako was very excited to finally have people related to her and she also felt guilty. She was unique in this dimension and she knew that the authorities will bring that race here. The government is ruled by a being called The Grandmother. She takes care of all forms of alien beings that are near extinction. She tracks them down from all over the multiverse and brings them to the Nexus. She feels that it is her duty to make endangered races prosper once more.

Minako has never met The Grandmother but she has seen her on various televised programs. The woman always looked stern, gray hair always pulled back into a tight bun. She's average height and her tight thin lips rarely smiled. She's the one responsible for the Anma armbands as she despises magic. The Grandmother has always said to the citizens of Nexus that it is unnatural and therefore should never be used. Ever since that statement, there has been some forms of prejudice against those who wear the Anmas. Minako herself has been bullied a few times at the orphanage. She never felt anger towards the bullies, she felt more pity than anything else. How can people treat others so cruelly? She'll never understand.

With a sigh, she turned off her lamp and crawled right back into bed. She was definitely starting to get nervous about tomorrow. She wanted to know more about where she came from. As she drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but wonder, what kind of people are these Saiyans?

Author's Note: Hey all! New author here, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I've had this idea for a while and I've finally had the courage to start writing it. It's been a very long time since I've written anything so if anyone has any feedback, feel free to let me know.

This story will be more focused on Minako and will mostly be drama, with some action. I will try to do updates every other week on Sundays. I live quite a busy life with full-time work and school on the side. I find writing a stress reliever and I enjoy it immensely.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z. I am using them for non-profit fan based fiction only.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Minako sat quietly in the car. The two men in the front seat were soldiers, instructed to bring her to the Capital of Nexus. She was told beforehand that she had to pack all of her belongings, which sadly, only fitted one suitcase. She said all of her goodbyes at the orphanage. The Headmaster was there to wish her farewell and blessed her on a long and fulfilling life.

She gazed at the pedestrians moving along in a uniform manner. There were many different aliens on the sidewalk, but those that wore the Anma armbands were easy to spot. They kept mostly to themselves, fearfully glancing at the usual soldiers marching on the streets. They dared not bring any attention to themselves. The soldiers were usually very aggressive and would find any excuse to assault any Magic Wielder. Without any war, a soldier has too much time on their hands and that can be dangerous for those who are different.

The car slowed to a stop in front of a large, white stone building. The two men both got out. One opened her door, while the other grabbed her suitcase from the trunk. No words were spoken as they expected her to follow them into the building. Once inside, a person at the front desk got her to scan her Anma for registration, then the soldiers lead her into an elevator.

Minako stood nervously beside them. She smoothed her worn shirt and reached back to tighten her red bow. The soldiers payed her no attention and continued to stare straight ahead. All the soldiers wore the same armored uniform with black pants, boots, a dark blue long sleeve shirt, and black armor with dignified white patterns on the left breast plate. The patterns signified the appropriate rank of each soldier.

The elevator doors opened and Minako walked behind the two men. They walked some ways down a long corridor and until they reached a medical examination room. One of the soldiers pointed inside, the other threw her suitcase on the floor and told her to wait for further instructions.

Frowning at the rudeness, Minako picked up her suitcase and set it neatly aside. She then sat on the exam table in the middle of the room, leaning in to place her face in her palms. Suddenly, she heard a loud noise that sounded like glass shattering. She got up and walked towards the door. She peaked her head around the corner and saw a lot of people running towards the room that caused the noise.

"GET A TRANQUILIZER, NOW!" someone in a white lab coat yelled.

"Yes Doctor Kaius," said another man as he moved to get what was ordered.

Minako crept slowly towards the scene, curiosity getting the better of her. She heard the man in the lab coat speak again, raising up his hands to show that he's non-threatening.

"We told you that we'll explain everything as soon as you're well. This sort of act out won't help. Just lay back down. You're almost healed. This took longer than expected since your body was 70% burned. We're going to give you something to help you sleep," explained Dr. Kaius.

"Bullshit. You're one of Frieza's men aren't you? Get out of my way or I'll blast my way out," growled the man in the room. Minako stood behind the other men watching the scene. She couldn't quite see so she stood on her toes. There was a really muscle man standing beside a bed with an IV hooked up to his arm. There was a glowing purple liquid slowly draining into his vein. Broken pieces of a drinking glass littered the floor. The man had spiky black hair with a red headband. A brown tail was wrapped around his mid waist. His scarred face looked angry as he focused on what the doctor was saying.

"We told you," said Dr. Kaius calmly as he adjusted the frames on his face, "We don't know who this Frieza is. Just lay back down and we'll explain things soon."

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" yelled the scarred-face man. He raised his hand and pointed at all of us. Minako was confused as to what this man was trying to do. A look of surprise crossed the man's face as he looked at his palm in surprise.

"We have certain order in this dimension," said the Doctor as he entered the room. "We have a lot of Magic Wielders that we have to put a necessary device that will suppress their magic. You on the other hand, are a Ki Wielder and Ki Wielders are normally used as soldiers. On the back of your neck, we installed a circular device called a Ki Holder. That device is connected to directly to your brain."

The scarred man reached behind his neck to see if the doctor was telling was true. By the look on his face, he was. Glaring at the doctor, he clenched his fist.

"You can get control of your Ki as long as you agree to become one of our soldiers," said the Doctor.

"You mean your slave," said the scarred-face man blatantly.

"No, a soldier for the greater good," replied the Doctor.

"Listen you brain-washed son of a bitch, I know what slavery is and this," he pointed to his neck, "is slavery."

The doctor sighed, probably realizing that this was going to be a lot harder than he first thought. "Listen….ugh"

"Bardock."

"Bardock," continued Dr. Kaius, "You have a chance to be with few members of your own kind again."

"What do you mean?" asked Bardock.

Minako suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw an elderly man holding up a clipboard.

"Ah Miss Minako, please right back this way," said the man behind her. "Doctor Kaius will be with you shortly." Minako nodded her head and started to follow the man back into the room. As she started to walk, she looked back into the room of the Ki Wielder. He was standing still with his arms crossed across his chest. She stared into the eyes of Bardock, who was staring right back at her.

X

Minako sat in her room for a long time. 'Shortly my ass,' she thought to herself. She couldn't stop thinking about that Ki Wielder. She's never been in a situation on how they are recruiting the soldiers for Nexus. She thought they signed up somehow. Looks like the soldiers are not voluntarily lining up at the doors.

She sat up straight as the door handle moved. Dr. Kaius walked in with a fake smile on his face. Minako studied him more closely. He really was a handsome Doctor. He had black hair neatly combed and a set of glasses that made him look even sexier somehow. Minako shook out of her dreamy thoughts as she heard him start to speak.

"Has anyone explained to you as to why you're here Minako?" asked Dr. Kaius while flipping through her chart.

Even though the Doctor was handsome, Minako detested any forms of questioning.

"Only that you guys found a race that I'm related to. You guys called it Saiyans, I think," replied Minako.

"Yes, that's right. Oh and Grandmother is most definitely pleased. She could not believe the report about the amount of Ki the newcomers have. Once we have them settled, she believes that they're going to be essential," said Dr. Kaius, "You saw that man Bardock correct?" Minako nodded her head.

"Well, he's one of them. We learned some information about the Saiyans through him. He's been the most cooperative so far."

Minako's mouth dropped. She was so close to meeting a Saiyan. "So," she started to ask, "How many are there?"

The Doctor looked at her. She wasn't sure if he was planning on telling her or not. "Before I answer your question Minako, I'd like to show you something. We don't normally show commoners this sort of thing…but this situation is a little unique. Follow me."

Minako got up from the exam table and she walked right behind Dr. Kaius. She was hoping to get a glance at Bardock again but they turned the opposite direction. At the end of the corridor was another elevator. They both stepped inside and the Doctor grabbed a key from his lab coat pocket, turned it into the lock, and then pressed 0 for the basement.

Minako started thinking of every horror movie she's ever seen and yeah, she had to admit to herself, she was starting to get a bad feeling. She felt the elevator stop and the doors opened. Only dim lights were on but it wasn't hard to see.

"Not just anyone can come down here you know," started Dr. Kaius.

Minako turned a questioning glance to him, "Then why am I down here?"

"Grandmother has taken a special interest in you. After all, your blood lead us to the discovery of these Saiyans. We just want to show you how we acquired them."

'Interest in me? I'm nothing special,' thought Minako. She wasn't a Ki Wielder, only Magic. True she doesn't even know what kind of powers she possesses. It's the same as anyone who was born in the Nexus.

"Here we are," said the Doctor as he stopped in front of a small gold chest on a steel table in the middle of the room. The Doctor once again took out his key and inserted it into the lock. A small click was heard and the Dr. Kaius slowly opened the chest.

"Magnificent isn't it?" The Doctor picked up a beautiful garnet stone. He held it against the dim light. Minako's eyes were glued to the stone. Her chest started to tighten. Suddenly, she felt anxious. The blood drained from her face. She desperately tried not to let the other next to her know how she was feeling. Actually, she didn't understand what she was feeling. Only that the stone didn't belong here. As she gazed at the stone, she felt as if it was staring right back at her. Staring right into her soul. As if it was calling for help.

Gathering up some courage, she asked, "What is it?"

"Come, I'll show you what this does," replied Dr. Kaius. He started to walk right back to the elevator, Minako walked closely behind. The Doctor didn't need the key as they headed up to the top floor.

The top floor was one large room filled with a large amount of computers. Several technicians were at different stations, typing who knows what into the systems. At the back corner, there was a gigantic, ring-shaped object.

"We call this the Gate," said putting his hand on the ring. "The Gate was built to withstand the stone's energy. Our mainframe computer system is directly linked to the Gate. So now Minako, we found that you possess Saiyan DNA. We scanned the whole Nexus and couldn't find anyone else with the same genetic makeup. So Grandmother has provided us with this stone," Dr. Kaius walked up to the Gate and placed the garnet stone in the proper fitting place.

"The stone not only lets us scan the multiverse, but also time," said Dr. Kaius as he had this gleam in his eyes. "Imagine, our Grandmother, in all her glory, has the power of time and space at her fingertips. Scan and input the Saiyan genetic code into the Gate," said Dr. Kaius as he pointed to the nearest technician.

"Yes, sir," replied the technician. In less than ten seconds, the same technician responded, "Input complete."

"Activate the Gate," ordered Dr. Kaius.

Minako watched in fascination as the Gate started to turn, the garnet stone turning along with it. A glowing red filled the room. The Gate was picking up speed and she felt her long blonde hair flow behind her.

A large screen that filled the entire wall to her left displayed many galaxies and star systems. A red dot started blinking in one of the galaxies. As it did the system would magnify the current location.

"We have a match sir, time is T minus seven years," said another technician.

"Interesting…..get a lock and transport," said Dr. Kaius, his hand on his chin in thought. He turned to Minako and said, "It's a lottery every time."

"How many times have you done this Doctor? How many Saiyans are here?" asked Minako.

"This is the fourth time we've used the stone. The most interesting find was the last time we used it. Bardock. Thirty years into the past and on a different planet than the first two. From what we gathered, he was in space when the planet, his planet apparently, was just about to explode. The other two were found on a different planet and both were at a different time period. The stone can only bring one person at a time and the choice of the stone is completely random. Soon though, the stone's power will stop working on a species. The limit seems to be around ten."

Just as Dr. Kaius finished talking, the Gate started to electrify and then the formation of some type of metallic liquid filled the entire surface. The technicians ordered some soldiers to stand guard. Everyone was holding their breaths, including Minako, as some the metallic liquid slowly oozed onto the floor, into a shape of a large droplet. She could make out a figure inside.

All of a sudden, the droplet burst and on the ground was a wounded, unconscious man. Long lavender hair covered part of his face as he was gasping for breath.

"Why the hell are these Saiyans always injured?" muttered Dr. Kaius as we went closer to the man. "Bring a stretcher, he's still alive. Start giving him treatment, and while you're at it," started the Doctor as he examined the hole in the man's chest, "Install a Ki Holder in his neck."

Minako watched as several people placed the man on the stretcher and carried him out of the room. She looked at the Gate and couldn't believe the power. Time and space. Right in the Grandmother's hands. 'But,' Minako thought to herself, 'isn't this magic? I thought that the Grandmother hated all forms of magic.' She couldn't shake this bad feeling. Something wasn't right.

Someone caught the corner of her eye. A long, forest green haired woman was standing at the corner of the gate. She held a long key like staff and had a short skirt, sailor fuku. 'It can't be,' thought Minako, 'Pluto?' Her form looked as if she was transparent. Pluto stared into Minako's eyes. There was deep sadness and pain. She was about to tell her something when all of a sudden she disappeared. Dr. Kaius had removed the stone from the Gate.

Minako blinked a few times, wondering to herself if she imagined the whole thing. If not, then that would mean….She placed a clenched hand to her chest as she thought, 'How is this possible? What's going on? If Pluto appeared before her, are the others here too?'

With renewed hope within her, she thought, 'Serenity, are you here too?'

 **Author's notes:** Hey everyone, hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. Just want to make a couple of notes. I wanted to mention in case there's confusion, Minako does have her memories of her previous life and also the setting of this story is going to be pre-Dragon Ball Super, after Majin Buu is defeated. I had thought up this story before DBS and while I really liked what they did with Mirai Trunks, unfortunately it's going to be as if DBS didn't happen. I'll try to have another update soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

Minako was placed in a temporary room for the time being, until the Doctor and his team exhausted the stone for their race. Her living quarters contained was a single bed, dresser and a small bathroom. The floor she was currently on had a fitness center with a swimming pool and a large cafeteria.

When she first got to this level, to her surprise, she found out that wasn't the only one who was having a family reunion with a lost race. There were several different types of aliens gathering about. Minako didn't feel too comfortable speaking to them. She usually ate alone while observing the others.

After a swim in the afternoon, Minako noticed that she was late for supper. She quickly went into the changing room to get out of her swimsuit. Changing as fast as she could and running down the hall towards the cafeteria, she cursed herself for never being on time. Seems that habit had followed her into her new life as well. Seeing a bunch of people walking out of the cafeteria, she was now worried there wouldn't be any food left. Rumors had spread quickly on the floor that if you're not there within the scheduled timeframe, then you miss out on the meal.

Grabbing a tray, she ran towards the lunch lady. Luckily for her, no one was in line. She skidded to a stop and between breaths Minako said, "I'll have…two chicken legs...a side of potatoes...and a glass of juice...please."

"Sorry hun, we're closed," said the lunch lady with a blank face.

"What do you mean you're closed? The food is right there," said Minako waving her hand at the large display of open food.

"Time was up five minutes ago, I gotta pack this up," replied the lunch lady as she started to put covers on the trays of food.

"Come on, it's just five minutes, cut me some slack. I'll brag to your boss that you're the hardest worker out here," asked Minako putting on her best fake smile.

The lunch lady looked at her unimpressed, "I am the only 'hardest worker out here', now scram girl, I'm busy." With that said, the lunch lady took out all food and started to clean up.

Realizing she wasn't going to have any supper, Minako started making her way out of the cafeteria, when someone said, "You can have some of mine."

Turning to her right, she saw that it was the man with the lavender hair, only this time it was slightly pulled back into a ponytail with some thick strands framing his face, which made him more handsome in Minako's opinion. He looked like he was back to full health.

Since Minako hadn't replied, the stranger said, "I'm not planning on eating it so it's just going to waste. I haven't touched it, if that's what you're worried about."

Her stomach let out a growl, so she nervously put her hand behind her head and said, "Guess my stomach answered for me."

She pulled out the chair that was across the stranger and he handed her his untouched potatoes. Looking to her right, there was a clean set of cutlery wrapped in a napkin. She grabbed the set, pulled out a fork and immediately started to eat her meal.

"I'm Trunks by the way," he said as he watched her eat.

"Minako," she replied after swallowing a mouthful.

"I know," said Trunks, "Dr. Kaius showed me the files about you and the other three that are here."

Minako stopped eating, suddenly losing her appetite. Awkward silence fell on them for a moment – each not sure what to say to one another.

Minako sighed as she felt the need to apologize. Of course none of this was her fault but at the same time she felt it kind of was. "I'm sorry you were brought here," she managed to say.

Trunks looked at her and released whatever tension he had in his body. "I know you're not to blame. I am frustrated about being here though. The timeline they pulled me out of, is not mine. I'm from a different timeline all together and it's really important that I get back. Lives are at stake and the longer I stay here, the worse it'll be."

Feeling confused Minako asked, "What do you mean you're from a different timeline?"

Trunks seemed to slightly hesitate, as if debating whether to answer Minako's question. After a moment, he made up his mind and decided to trust her and told his story. He explained how he travelled to the past to save someone called Goku and in doing so, it created an alternate timeline where Goku existed. But he's from a time where this Goku wasn't.

Minako listened eagerly as Trunks explained everything. She learned all she could about Goku the Earth's savior, the battle between him and the Saiyans, and magical, wish-granting dragon balls. As she listened to Trunks, she felt this strange sense of longing – wishing she could experience the adventure. Her new life in the Nexus was nothing but boring. She remembered her own battles from her previous life, protecting the princess and now she wished she did some kind of training. She can't change any of that now so she just has to move forward. Trunks told her about his dystopian timeline as well. Where the androids had destroyed everything and everyone, including his father Vegeta, and that he was trained by Goku's son Gohan.

"How about you Minako? What's your story?" asked Trunks.

Minako was going to answer when the lunch lady interrupted her. She wanted them out since it was closing time. She glanced at her watch and saw that they had been talking for over two hours. Picking up the tray and placing it on a cart, they both made their way out of the cafeteria.

Once outside the door, Trunks turned to her and said, "I need to head off. Dr. Kaius wanted to see me about something. I'll be here for breakfast in the morning if you'd like to join me."

Smiling, Minako replied, "Sure…I'll try to make it on time this time around, although I can't promise anything since mornings are my worse."

Shaking his head while grinning, Trunks said, "So I better put extra food on my plate then. See you tomorrow."

"Later," Minako waved her right hand up in a see-you-later gesture. Watching Trunks leave, she turned the opposite direction towards her room. Her smile not leaving her face. She was so glad to have met him. Even though she barely knew him, she did feel some type of connection. She's hoping that they'll become good friends. If there was one thing that was different from her old life was that in this one, she didn't have any friends.

Lost in her thoughts, Minako wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. She turned a corner and hit something very hard and landing on her behind. Pain flooded her nose and immediately her eyes started to water. Trying to calm her emotions, she glanced up at what she ran into. Her eyes widen as it wasn't what she ran into, but who she ran into.

Standing above her was a tall, muscled man. He had his arms crossed over his chest and had an irritated look on his face. What surprised Minako the most was not muscled physique, but his long hair descending to just above knee. She's never seen a guy with length almost as long as hers before.

"Watch where you're going," he barked out at her.

"Sorry…I didn't mean…" the stranger didn't let her finish as he suddenly had a look of recognition on his face. He wheeled his head behind him to ask, "Hey Turles, isn't this the half-breed that quack was telling us about? You know, the reason as to how we got here?"

Another man stepped up beside the long-haired one, his arms on his hips as he looked down to study Minako. It was weird but this Turles looked exactly like Bardock only he was much darker skinned and didn't have a scar on his face. 'So, these are the other two Saiyans,' thought Minako as she noticed the two tails wrapped around their waists. They both sported a different sort of armor and….why are they wearing just their underwear? She returned her focus quickly to their faces as she felt blood rush to her cheeks in embarrassment.

Smirking, Turles replied, "I think you're right Raditz. Miko, wasn't it?"

"It's Minako," she said as she got up all the while trying to ignore the pain and blush on her face.

Minako could tell that both of them were scrutinizing her. She remembered when she fought as a Sailor Soldier, she did the same with enemy. Even though Minako was clearly not a threat to them physically, a soldier always looked for a potential weakness.

"Well Minako, we have some questions," started Turles as he advanced towards her, "like how the hell do you carry Saiyan blood?" and without warning, he grabbed the front of Minako's shirt and pushed her against the wall.

Minako's heart was beating hard in her chest and she unconsciously held her breath. How she wished that Trunks was here right now. Looking into Turles eyes, she knew that he was trying to intimidate her. "I don't know," she finally managed to gasp out.

"You don't know?" this time it was Raditz that asked disbelievingly.

"Listen Girl, we want you to get these goddamn things out of our necks," demanded Turles as he pushed Minako harder into the wall. Trying not to show that it really did hurt, she stood her ground.

Staring at him, Minako raised an eyebrow, "Do you honestly think I know how to do that? Ki Holders have wires connected to your brain. If we try to remove it, you'll have brain damage. That's all I know, alright. Now get your hand off of me."

"As if I'm going to listen to a little…"

"Let her go Turles," said a voice from behind.

Recognizing the voice, Minako saw a look pass between Raditz and Turles and they both looked over their shoulders. Realizing who it was, Turles let go of Minako as he and Raditz both turned around.

Bardock stood with his arms crossed over her chest. Minako saw him glance over to her as if trying to see if she was harmed. Turles must have noticed Bardock's gaze because he then tried to explain himself. "I was just asking, Father, if she knew how to get these devices off. I didn't hurt her. Isn't that right Minako?" said Turles smoothly while looking back at Minako, daring her to say otherwise.

She saw that Bardock narrowed his eyes at that comment. Apparently, he wasn't biting the bait as he said, "Cut the crap Turles and leave the girl alone."

Minako watched the exchange between father and son. She could see there was some tension, but she didn't believe that all of it was on account of meeting her. 'Great,' she thought to herself, 'I'm off to a great start with these guys.' She really wanted to get along with the Saiyans, but she was concerned about Raditz and Turles. 'As long as I'm not alone with them,' suddenly she got an idea. She just hoped that Trunks wouldn't mind.

"To…Tomorrow morning, I'm meeting someone for breakfast to discuss everything that's happen. I can answer any questions then…if you'd like. That way I don't have to repeat myself either," said Minako timidly to all three Saiyans.

Minako saw Bardock assessing her. She really has to learn to be more confident with these guys. She's knows they are a warrior race and by the looks of it, they don't seem to accept any type of weakness. "Who are you meeting?" asked Bardock after considering what she just said.

"Trunks. I just met him today. Do you know him?"

"He's the other half-breed, correct?" asked Bardock.

"He is," replied Minako.

"How many of us are here?" this time it was Raditz that asked.

"As far as I know, after Trunks, this is it. I don't know if they brought anyone else yet," explained Minako, "I haven't heard from Dr. Kaius since I've been assigned a room. Maybe Trunks heard something. He's meeting the Doctor tonight."

"Alright, we'll finish this tomorrow morning," with that said Bardock turned to head towards the fitness room. Minako noticed Bardock giving Raditz and Turles a gesture for them to follow. Reluctantly, a growling Turles and a sighing Raditz both started to follow Bardock. From down the hall, she could make out the voices of Turles and Bardock arguing with one another.

Once out of sight, Minako slid down and sat on the floor, letting out a huge breath of air. 'Man, that was stressful,' she thought. This is going to be so much better if Trunks was with her. Hopefully, he won't be mad with her about having extra company. Getting up, Minako headed towards her room. She was no longer excited about tomorrow because now, she had this headache to deal with.

For the first time in a long Minako made sure that she was extra early in order to catch Trunks before the other three Saiyans showed up. She just hoped they weren't early birds. Quickly brushing her teeth and securing her red bow, she was satisfied with her appearance. She didn't have much clothes at all as she only had one suitcase for all her belongings. Today, she wore just a plain light blue T-shirt and a pair of black jogging pants. As a female, how she wished she had better attire. But beggars can't be choosers. Minako left her quarters and went towards the cafeteria.

She managed to arrive early and waited outside the doors for Trunks. Luck was on her side as she saw him coming down the same hallway that he left in last night. He had a glum look on his face, but put on a smile the moment he saw Minako.

Minako went to him quickly, worried she won't have a chance to speak to him. "I have to tell you something Trunks and I want you to promise not to get mad," said Minako pleadingly looking into his eyes.

"What did you do?" asked Trunks when he heard the 'promise not to get mad' part.

"I met the other Saiyans last night and they are going to be with us for breakfast," said Minako rapidly. She watched Trunks reaction. He seemed startled at the news. Then his expression turned to one of worry, "I guess we'd run into them sooner or later. Are you ok? I heard they are…difficult to be around."

Surprised by his concern, she answered, "I'm fine. I'm tougher than I look you know." Minako didn't want to talk about her experience with Turles and Raditz. Those two scared her. She didn't want Trunks to think that she's someone who can't deal with problems.

"Alright. If they ever give you any trouble, just let me know and I'll handle them," replied Trunks as Minako could tell that he didn't believe her but decided not to press the issue.

"Let's grab a table, I have to tell you something as well before we deal with the others," said Trunks as he lead Minako into the cafeteria. Once they both had a full plate, they managed to snatch a table in the corner. Trunks made sure to sit right beside Minako so that neither of them would feel uncomfortable sitting next to the other three Saiyans.

With a sigh Trunks said, "Dr. Kaius said that there another Saiyan that arrived from that Gate not too long ago."

"Really," gasped Minako.

"It's my master Gohan, only a different version of him."

"A different version?" repeated Minako.

Nodding, Trunks said, "Dr. Kaius brought me to talk with him. He brought me up to date on what happened in his time. He's from the alternate reality of when Goku is alive. These people are seriously messing with time every time they use that stone."

Noticing that this Gohan wasn't with Trunks, Minako asked if he was alright. "He is. He's recovering right now. The Doctor just installed that device. I'm just trying to wrap my mind on how they got Gohan to begin with," said Trunks.

"What do you mean?" asked Minako.

"Gohan told me that the moment he was out of that liquid, he couldn't move his body. Next thing he knew, a needle was stuck in his arm and he woke up with a Ki Holder in his necks. He was not injured when he arrived and he's well trained fighter. He should have been able to fight back. Why couldn't he move?" pondered Trunks.

"Hmmm," Minako placed a hand to her chin, thinking. She thought about how Trunks came her in the first place. He was in that silvery liquid. Maybe during the time travel process, a certain temporary paralysis happens to ensure that the travellers don't move and get lost in time. Minako told Trunks her theory.

"Maybe. If that's the case, then my hope of having anyone here at full strength just diminished," said Trunks glumly picking at his food.

Minako was about to say something encouraging until she heard the chairs in front of her scrap noisily against the floor and three massive figures sat in front of her and Trunks. She felt Trunks stiffen beside her.

Across from her sat Bardock, Turles in front of Trunks then Raditz beside Turles. They each had put their own trays of food in front of them and started eating.

Bardock glanced at Minako and Trunks. After swallowing a bite he said, "Start talking. We're listening."

Minako turned to Trunks and noticed he was just studying the other three in front of him. Bardock and Raditz were chowing down their food at a fast rate. Turles had more restraint than the other two and ate at a slower pace. 'Probably it'd be best if I went first,' she thought to herself as she wanted to have some type of distraction since she was kind of grossed out by the lack of table manners. So, she started telling them about herself.

Once she was finished, Bardock asked, "Why don't you have one these Ki Holders?"

Minako pointed to her Anma armband and said, "I was born as a Magic Wielder so there's no need for me to have one."

"Can't you do both Ki and Magic?" asked Bardock scrutinizing Minako.

"I don't know how to use Ki," by the looks she got from the three Saiyans, this is unnatural.

"Do you not train or fight?" continued Bardock.

"Uhhh no," that answer caused both Turles and Raditz to shake their heads at the absurdity of a Saiyan not training or fighting, "There's no one here to teach me," said Minako as she tried to defend herself.

Having heard Minako's excuse Turles spoke up, "Whether there's someone to teach you or not, it's an instinct for a true Saiyan to fight. You claim to be half. If you do have Saiyan blood, you would have found a way to become a warrior. They must have botched up the blood test results because as far as I can see, you are no Saiyan."

Seeing Minako's crestfallen face at that comment, Trunks said to Turles, "She may not fight, but at least she doesn't go from planet to planet causing mass genocide, murdering innocent people including women and their children."

"Watch your tongue boy," said Turles as he angrily pointed a finger at Trunks, "You know nothing about us." Raditz also seemed to take offense to Trunks as he started to tense.

"I know enough," said Trunks, "I heard all about the both of you from my master Gohan." Seeing a look of recognition pass on Turles and Raditz's faces of the mentioned name, Trunks said, "Kidnapping and threatening to kill a young boy," turning to Raditz, he said, "who's your nephew."

"Wait a minute," said Turles as he looked at Raditz to his left, "Nephew?"

Raditz gave him a questioning look as to why Turles was confused, "Yes nephew. You know he's Kakarot's son. You told me that Kakarot killed you as well."

"Kakarot did what now?" asked Bardock from the other end as he stared at his sons.

"So Kakarot was our brother?" continued Turles, ignoring his father. Seeing Raditz gave a nod in confirmation he said, "I thought he was just some other third-class. I didn't know he was our brother. The reports I stole from Frieza only said his name, class, and location. Well I'll be damned."

Minako and Trunks shared a look before Bardock slammed his fist on the table and stood up. "You two didn't tell me any of that. Raditz, you better start explaining before I break your tail." Raditz shifted uncomfortably. How he wished this topic never came up?

"And you," said Bardock pointing towards Trunks, "better start telling us who are."

Nodding, Trunks let Raditz finish his story before starting his own. After a lot of affirmations of the same repeated questions like 'You're Prince Vegeta's son?', 'You killed Frieza?', and 'Super Saiyans?', Minako found that the air seemed to have settled down with the group, even though Bardock was going to be giving death glares at Turles and Raditz for a while.

"Glad to see everyone getting along," Minako looked to her left to see Dr. Kaius standing there with his hands in his lab coat pocket. Two soldiers were on guard right beside him, waiting for any command.

Sensing the rise of increase in hostility around the table from just Dr. Kaius's mere presence, Minako wanted to diffuse any tension. So she put on a smile and asked, "Do you need anything Doctor?"

"Why yes Minako. I need you to follow me," Dr. Kaius adjusted his glasses and said, "Grandmother would like to speak with you."

Minako's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. Grandmother was the ruler of Nexus. What could she want with her? Having no choice but to follow, Minako stood up.

"The four of you are to proceed with these soldiers, the stone has finished gathering," with a smile Dr. Kaius, he added, "It's time to meet the other three."

The rest all looked at one another. Trunks knew that one of them must be Gohan. He, Bardock, and Raditz got up from their seats, but Turles stayed where he was, defiantly crossing his arms. Bardock started to say something to get him moving, but before he could, Turles whole body locked up and he yelled in pain.

All watched in horror as electricity coursed through Turles' body as the Ki Holder turned red. Everyone froze in shock and not knowing what to do. Minako saw that Dr. Kaius was holding a remote in his hand and was firmly pressing a single button. Through Turles' screaming, he said in a collective voice, "Disobedience will not be tolerated." After a few seconds, the button was let go.

Turles slumped onto the table, head down. Bardock immediately went to his son, checking him to see if he was alright. Minako saw Bardock place a hand on his shoulder as he said something to him in a low voice. She couldn't make out the whispered words passed between one another. Raditz was clenching his fist almost getting ready to attack the Doctor, but then backed down as the Doctor pointed the remote threateningly towards him.

"Now that everyone is on the right page again, Minako come along, we can't let Grandmother wait any longer."

Glancing behind her, she saw Trunks looking back at her worriedly as she was led out of the cafeteria.

 **Author's Notes:** Hey everyone, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed writing it! Hopefully the characters are not too out of character. In future chapters, I'll have some attempts at humor and maybe some filler chapters. While this story has some action, I also want focus on the development of the characters. Anyways, till next time!

To Unbesetzt and Arcadia123, thanks for the reviews! You guys put a smile on my face and I'm glad you're enjoying the story : )


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks sighed with relief, his headache fading as everyone in the white, furniture less waiting room started to calm down. When he first came in with Bardock, Turles and Raditz, he was only expecting Gohan present. Surprised, Goku and his father were there as well.

That was when things got heated. Raditz and Turles both growled and snarled at their brother and nephew. But with one sharp look from Bardock instantly shut them up. They both crossed their arms and glared, obviously not liking this situation at all.

Then, after noticing a certain royal in the room, Bardock and Raditz immediately went to his father. Vegeta stood before them as they both bent a knee, an arm across their chest, demonstrating respect towards their prince. Trunks turned a curious glance at Turles. Why wasn't Turles doing the same? He got his answer when his father said, "Looks like the third-class traitor doesn't know his place."

"THAT'S IT," an insulted Turles marched towards Vegeta. His father stood still as Turles approached, raised his fist, ready to punch Vegeta's smirking face. Before the punch could land, Bardock had grabbed his arm and Raditz his waist, both pulling a cursing Turles away.

Bardock had roughly shoved him back into a corner and placed a forearm across his throat, threatening his son and raising his voice when Turles attempted to make any type of remarks or defense.

Trunks blinked in disbelief of what he was observing. Here we have two grown men. Two grown _Saiyan_ men that were following, listening and even being disciplined by Bardock as if they were…children.

'Yeah, don't voice that out loud or I'll somehow end up in intensive care,' he thought cautiously.

Shaking his head, Trunks starting thinking it must have something to do with Saiyan culture. Bardock would be the head of the family, therefore, authority and any decisions would be finalized by him. It's just a theory so far and he was curious to see if there'll be any other kinds of familial behaviors they may show later on.

Seeing as Turles calmed down, Bardock had straightened up and made his way over to his father, uttering apologies. After quick dismissal of Vegeta's hand, Bardock proceeded to introduce himself to his last born and grandson.

Thrilled to have his father among them, Trunks could see Goku's excitement as he was talking amicably, retelling all sorts of adventures and enemies he faced while Bardock listened patiently. Trunks found it amusing seeing Bardock shifting his stance uncomfortably when Goku started waving his hands in the air with enthusiasm once he got to the best part of the battle.

Even though Bardock had to endure his overly excited son, Trunks could still see a small smile of pride on his face. 'Wish I had this kind of welcome from my father,' thought Trunks trying to ward off his jealousy.

Speaking of Vegeta, he was standing in another corner observing everyone. Trunks tried to catch his eye, but the man stubbornly looked the other way. He sighed once again. 'I guess this is how it is.'

"I think we need to discuss what's going on," whispered Gohan to Trunks. Trunks couldn't agree more. It's necessary for everyone be briefed and to figure out how to get back to their proper timelines.

Staring at Gohan's teenage face reminded him so much of his old master. They were physically similar but his demeanor was different. This Gohan was more carefree and closer to his age. Trunks was glad that Gohan's timeline had changed for the better. Speaking of Gohan's timeline, apparently this Goku and Vegeta are from the same and all disappeared at the same time they were about to enter a world martial arts tournament.

Hearing Gohan clear his throat to get his attention and swiftly nodding his head towards the group, Trunks rolled his eyes for wanting him to talk. It was his idea to begin with. Why did he have to do it?

"Ok, um…so guys, I think we need to discuss what we should do next and develop a strategy to get us all to our proper timelines."

"Wait a minute kid," started Turles, "who said anything about us wanting to return to our timelines. Why, the last thing I remember, was my heroic little brother over there shooting a rather killing ki blast at me."

"You're my brother?" shrieked Goku at the other end of the room.

Ignoring said brother, Turles continued, "The only thing I want, is to get this goddamn device out of my neck."

"I think that's a lot harder to do-" started Gohan, deciding to take hold of the conversation.

"And pray tell, _dear nephew_ , what's so difficult?" said Turles, turning his attention towards Gohan.

"Well, _Uncle Turles_ , let me ask everyone a question," said Gohan as he addressed his intimidating uncle, "because I know all of us have tried to do something about our strengths. Of those of us who can transform into a Super Saiyan, can you do it now?" Gohan looked at each member in the room, his eyes narrowed when they settled on his uncles.

No answer.

"So who can control their ki?"

Again no answer.

"Who can open this locked door with no effort?"

Silence. No one wanted to admit on how weak they were.

"The goal to get these devices off would be wasted effort. Armed soldiers are everywhere. Even if we were to somehow get to the right facility, who will do the procedure? There are wires connecting to our brains so one wrong move and we're brain dead. Do you want to live your life hooked to a life support machine?" As Gohan said this, all Saiyans had an involuntary shiver run through their bodies at the mere thought. To them, that torture was worse than hell. "That's what I thought."

Gohan started pacing, hand on his chin, thinking out loud in full lecture mode. "So these Ki Holders suppress our energy. We can't power up, transform… so we basically have the same strength as a regular human."

"WHAT?" Gohan jumped at Vegeta's angry voice. Trunks was waiting for this, his father was way too quiet. From where he was standing, Trunks could see a vein throbbing on his temple. Yup, his father was livid. Slamming his foot on the ground, Vegeta cried out, "The hell is going on?"

Goku stepped forward, trying to calm the angry prince. "Easy Vegeta, we'll get out of this. We always do.  
Hey! Think of this as more of a challenge. We'll just have to try to build our strength again."

Vegeta glared at Goku's smiling face. "Of course _you_ would find some sort of enjoyment in this. In fact, now that I think about it, there's no doubt in my mind, I'm the strongest out of all of us. And as the Prince of All Saiyans, from now on whatever I say, goes."

Goku rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips, tired of hearing the same spiel. "Yeah yeah Vegeta, you're the strongest out of all of us."

Trunks saw that Raditz and Bardock had opened their mouths in disbelief at how Goku nonchalantly answered his father. While Turles, after just being chewed out for disrespect, had a sour look and was not amused that Goku was getting away scotch free at disrespecting the prince.

Seeing his father clenching his fist, Trunks decided to intervene and continue with the topic at hand, "So I guess we have no choice but to cooperate."

"If we agree to become one of their soldiers, we'll be able to use ki," said Bardock, all eyes now focused on him. "That's what Dr. Kaius mentioned."

"But I think that's going to come with a price. They're able to remotely inflict pain when orders are not followed. We saw that ourselves with Turles when he refused to follow to this room. I imagine that any authority or senior position in this military will be able to do the same thing. To ensure orders are followed. Nonetheless, whether we join the military or not, those remotes are still present to those who have authority and can deliver pain to whoever have Ki Holders."

Bardock paused for a moment before continuing, "We have to also consider that if we were to become soldiers, there are more than likely going be some limitations on how much of our ki we'll be allowed to use. To cut any sort of risk, militaries would have apply some sort of safeguard to avoid the soldiers over empowering them. This situation is almost identical to our race being enslaved by Frieza. However," Bardock turned towards Vegeta with a hand to his chest, "I will follow the decisions of my prince."

Vegeta looked at his subject, digesting his words. Trunks waiting patiently as to what his father would decide.

"We'll continue waiting and observing for now. But the moment I join this military, I expect everyone to do the same," announced Vegeta.

"Yes, my prince," said Bardock with a bow.

Looking at the strongest Saiyans in the room, Trunks remembered something. Pointing his finger at Goku, Gohan, and his father, he asked, "How did they install those Ki Holders on you three? Were you injured?"

All three Saiyans turned red, obviously embarrassed. Vegeta turned his back while both Gohan and Goku both placed a hand behind their necks in a Son-like fashion.

"I was so dizzy and disoriented from teleporting, I kinda had my guard down. The next thing I felt was a tranquilizer needle in my arm. Those soldiers were so fast, I didn't have time to react," said Gohan sheepishly.

"Yeah, same thing with me. There were so many lights and moving around during teleporting, when I landed, I was so sick, I threw up all over the place and then," Goku shuddered, "they stuck a needle in me too. And it HURT."

Raditz was staring disbelievingly at his brother, "You mean to tell me you're scared of a needle?"

"Yeah well, I don't like sharp things with strange stuff digging into my skin," pouted Goku frustrated that nobody ever understood his dislike of needles.

"By the way Kakarot, it's your fault that I have this thing in my neck. Since you left that horrid stench of vomit in the room, I felt queasy enough that the soldiers got to me," accused Vegeta.

"Well sorrryyy, I couldn't help it. I was in the middle of a huge meal when it happened-" started Goku before being interrupted again by the irritated prince.

"-and I almost had my face land in a puddle of puk…." Hearing and seeing Turles and Raditz doubling over in laughter, Vegeta saw red as he yelled, "Both of you shut up! Raditz, I swear to the Gods I'll break your tail!"

That threat immediately sobered Raditz, while Turles was finishing the last few chuckles, looking as if he hadn't had this much fun in years.

"So I guess you guys weren't paralyzed on your way here. Well, there goes Minako's theory," muttered Trunks, trying to disguise the disappointment he felt knowing the strongest got captured because they were dizzy.

"Who's Minako?" asked Goku.

Trunks thought everyone knew about his new friend. "She's-"

"Not a Saiyan," declared Turles with resolute, crossing his arms, "I'm telling you. They mixed up the test results."

Trunks was getting really tired of Turles interrupting everyone. Seriously, this guy wants the last word on everything.

"Well Turles, think about it? It's obvious she's a half-breed, which means one of her parents is a Saiyan. We're all from a different timelines so her origin could be from the past or future. I'm just speculating from what I've observed so far and it's the only explanation that I can come up with," said Trunks to a still unimpressed Turles.

"So, what's she like Trunks? Please don't tell me she has a Saiyan personality?" asked Gohan with a frown.

Trunks gave Gohan a reassuring smile, "Oh no, not at all. You have no worries with her. She's kind and soft-hearted. Oh, and she's not a Super Saiyan, but has natural long blond hair, blue eyes-"

"BOY," Trunks jumped at his father's booming voice and saw the look of fury once more on his face, "you BETTER keep your dick in your pants. There are protocols for royals courting the lesser classes. I don't want to hear a bitch got pregnant with your royal seed or I'll cut off your crown jewels myself," lectured his father pointing a finger at Trunks the entire time.

Trunks face burned red from embarrassment and his mouth hung open from the words that came out of his father's mouth. Looking at the others in the room, Gohan eyes were big in shock, while Goku mouthed the words 'crown jewels' with a look of confusion on his face.

The third-class family, including Bardock, looked as if Christmas came early. Tails swished excitedly, while all three looked back and forth between himself and his father. Probably hoping a fight will break out.

Waking from his temporary moment of stupor, Trunks shook his head and said, "WHAT!? I barely know her. I just met her yesterday for crying out loud and you already think I'm sleeping with her?"

"Sleeping? Your father is talking about sex. He said dick, pregnant, and seed," said Raditz with a surprised eyebrow raised at Trunks for not understanding. The prince clearly said the three words that implicated sex.

Trunks gritted his teeth in irritation and said, "Thanks Raditz! I _know_ what my father meant. It's an Earth expression." The young purple haired prince could feel his blood pressure rising and his migraine return.

The conversation came to a halt when a distinguish click of a lock being unlocked was heard on the other side of the door. The white door opened and everyone was soon on edge. To the untrained eye, the occupants in the room appeared normal, but for those who had years of training with the martial arts could tell everyone was ready for a fight.

Dr. Kaius, with his lab coat billowing behind him, entered the room. Adjusting his glasses, he asked, "How is everyone this afternoon? Did you all get acquainted with one another?"

Glares.

"Excellent! That's good to hear," said Dr. Kaius as if everyone just told him this was their best experience of their lives.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your reunion, but I need to see Goku in my office. It's urgent that I speak with you," said Dr. Kaius addressing Goku.

Goku sighed, "Alright, I'm coming back here afterwards, right?"

"Of course, I just need to speak with you and that would be all," reassured the Doctor.

"And no more needles?" Raditz groaned and face palmed at this question.

"I assure you, no more needles."

"Dad?" questioned Gohan anxiously.

"It's alright son," Goku stared right in the eyes of Dr. Kaius as he said, "Dr. Kaius promised that I would be back."

Gohan shared a look with his father before watching him leave with the Doctor.

Trunks laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to comfort the stressed teen. Looking at his fellow Saiyans in the room, all had sullen looks. The same thought was on everyone's mind. They are powerless and are at their captor's mercy.

 **Author's Notes:** For all those that follow this story, so sorry for the late update. I have been very busy and to be honest, I had lost motivation. I almost did discontinue this story. So I would like to thank my recent reviewers, Sailor Soup and Guest. You both gave me the encouragement I needed to sit down and try to complete a chapter.

This chapter is shorter than what I would like but I wanted to post to show that I'm still kicking. Since I'm still a new writer, I have decided to try to post on a monthly basis so that I'm not stressing and have time to put up good quality chapters.

I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all found the interactions among the Saiyans amusing. They'll be some shocking revelations coming up, so feel free to leave a review to try to guess ;)

Till next time!

~Cynnelle


End file.
